Unchained Bonds: Above All Else
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Above All Else ---- In all fairness, nobody had warned her. But they most certainly weren't surprised at the outcome of the battle. It was a very quick match. Gia didn't feel the need to use her Take Over so she simply used her normal form's strength, but that just seemed to offend Gigi. In fact, she became so offended that she decided to reveal her magic abilities. "You'll regret underestimating me, runt!" She spat as she brought out three cards. "Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! ''Get ready for 'Thunderbolt's Fate!" Suddenly, the clouds darkened and a large crackle of thunder aimed straight for Gia. Gia looked up right before the attack made it's impact and nobody was able to see the outcome due to the dust cloud from the force of the attack. Members of Miracle Fish who played as onlookers for the match gasped, but something told them it wasn't going to be that easy to pick up a victory. If only Gigi was aware of that. "That's what you get for not respecting the boundaries, chump!" Gigi boasted. "Maybe next time you'll-" She cut herself off with an enraged gasp as the dusty cloud cleared. There stood Gia smirking with arrogance within a tinted barrier. As quick as she dispelled it, she appeared in front of Gigi and produced a powerful kick to the face. "Argh!" ''she squealed. Gia continued her onslaught of punches and kicks to the pink haired mage, which all the while just enraged her more. "Why don't you use your magic to fight me?!" Gigi panted. Suddenly, she smirked tauntingly. "Or is it that you're such a half- assed excuse for a Mage that you don't want to embarrass yourself by showing your abilities?" "That's actually quite funny coming from the loser of this match." Gia countered. "I'm actually afraid I might snap you in half if I use my powers, ''but if you insist." "Ha! Snap me in half?!" Gigi said, sticking her nose high in the air and not at all paying attention to her opponents transformation. "I'd like to see you...try?" The end of her sentence became filled with fear due to what was in front of her. Carly whooped loudly from the sidelines while many other Miracle Fish members gasped in amazement mixed with horror. "You're about to learn your lesson, bubblegum bitch!" she shouted. "Make her regret it, Keeper!" Donning her Persephone Soul, Gia prepared to finish the battle that should've ended in mere seconds. But hey, she needed some fun after what had happened only hours prior. She approached Gigi's frozen form in the slowest speed possible, but to her opponent it seemed like she traveled at light speed. Gia merely stretched her hand out to Gigi's frozen expression and muttered the one word that would end the match: ''"Evil Explosion."''' Gigi was sent flying backwards as Carly clapped loudly, extremely pleased that her rival was put in place. Everyone soon followed suit with applause for Gia's unique powers and combat abilities. Gia detransformed just in time for Cara, Reed and Carly to properly congratulate her. "Way to go, shorty!" Reed congratulated the younger mage as Cara nodded in agreement. "You really showed her what for didn't you?" Carly said. "Man, ''finally someone put her in her place! I've been trying to get Jordan to let me-" "What's all the ruckus about?" boomed an authoritive voice. Everyone turned to find Jordan and Haru standing atop of the steps that led into the back garden of the Miracle Fish guild hall. As if on cue, Gigi moaned in pain from her spot in the garden. Jordan sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "Do I even want to know?" ---- "So, you want me to go with you to find his sister?" Haru repeated back to Gia after being debriefed. After the whole garden fiasco, Jordan decided that he had enough on his plate and didn't ask about how the fight was started. He simply sent Gigi to the infirmary and called Gia and co. to his office. "Yes, I believe that you are the only one who has enough resistance to the darkness to go in with me." Gia explains. "After all, we are the same." "I see, how long will we be gone?" Haru asks. "I'm not sure, but I am confident we will return before he is back to carry out his plans." Gia said with confidence. "This man, Cross, are either of you aqquainted with him?" Jordan asks, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Absolutely not!" the two half-demons bite back. Haru quickly regains his composure and turns to his master. "Master Jordan, not all demons are alike. Of course, half-breeds tend to get more in touch with their human side so that may explain why Gia and I are so loyal to the Earth." "I see," Jordan says. "Will you two be leaving immediately?" "Possibly, Blanco already has my father working on the book that could lead us to Cross' sister." Gia says slowly, extending the word "possibly". "Y-Your father?" Carly asks in shock. "They're letting him out?" "No." Gia says flatly. "He's still arrested, but we need his help now. He's the only one who can decipher those books." Carly continues to stare at Gia's face, but just like her words it is void of emotion. Jordan attempts to do the same, but he is too engulfed in the world's current crisis. "Jordan, I ask that you and the rest of Miracle Fish remain on-call with the Magic Council Military Defense Line while we're gone. Alejandro could come back at any time and we have to be ready for anything." Gia says with urgency. "Of course, I will even organize a group of Mages to help with evacuation if needed." Jordan assures her. "I hope it doesn't have to come to that though, as I hope you two will come back quickly with a solution." "Then I believe that settles it." Gia announces, turning to Haru. "Gather any needed supplies and I'll wait for you outside of the guild hall. Be quick, we don't know when he'll strike again." Haru nods and dashes off to the dorms, followed by his teammates who probably wish to speak with him. Gia bids a farewell to Jordan and his sister and ventures to the guild gate. As she waits, her mind traces back to the actions of Reed and Cara. "They were awfully quick to follow him, maybe they want to give him a pep talk..." "After all, this could be the final time they see him." Gia's darkside ruefully spits out. "And it'll be all your fault." Quickly, she reprimands herself for thinking in such a way and letting her thoughts consume her. Of course they will make it back in time and of course they would save the city. She wouldn't let this slip through her fingers, seeing as she has a point to prove. "Gia." The young mage turns around to find Haru along with Reed and Cara with his backpack. "I'm ready." he announces. "Good." Gia claps her hands together and stands straight. She watches as Haru says goodbye to his teammates and shifts awkwardly at their exchanges. "Be careful out there, please?" Cara pleads. "Come back to us in one piece." "I swear if you don't come back I'll kick your ass!" Reed promises causing Haru to snort. Reed breaks out in a laugh as well and gives his friend a firm handshake. "Take care pal." "You too." Haru says with a smile. However, he's clearly caught off guard as Cara brings him into a tight and strong embrace. Oh. Gia watches in both awe and awkwardness at the display of affection. "Is that what love was?" ''she couldn't help but think to herself. She wasn't oblivious to the feelings of others, but she had never felt the same way about any of her academy classmates who had confessed to her. ''"Great, now I have to make sure there's not even a scratch on him or Cara will kill me." Gia realizes and her face falls in annoyance. Their hug ends and Gia is surprised to see that Reed is not at all affected by his teammates' exchange. In fact, he has remained stoic throughout the exchange which was rather odd for Reed considering his ecstatic behavior. "Tell her not to worry, Reed. I'll be back before you know it." Haru reassures. Reed smiles with knowing and nods back to his rival as if to say "I'll make sure of it." "Haru? Are you ready?" Gia asks, feeling like the third wheel. Haru turns around and finds her fiddling with the hem of her skirt, probably feeling excluded. "Yeah, let's go." Haru says. Together, Cara and Reed watch as the two venture off to the prison facility. "You think they'll be okay?" Cara asks with doubt. Reed holds his teammate close and nods with certainty. "I don't think so, I know so."